onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Don't Dream It's Over
"Don't Dream It's Over" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 94th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on February 8, 2008. Lucas confronts Peyton about her harsh treatment of Lindsey. Brooke intervenes when Victoria meddles with Peyton's record label. Nathan grows closer to Jamie's live-in nanny, Carrie, while Haley is challenged by her difficult student Quentin. Synopsis Jamie is asleep, as a shadow goes over him. He wakes up to find Dan there asking him to go with him. Jamie smiles as Dan does the same, but turns into a vampire. Jamie jumps up screaming for his mom and he realised he has had a bad dream. He explains what happened to his mom, that his Grandpa Dan had escaped. As Haley asks how someone could escape from prison, the parents are shocked to find that Jamie knows Dan is alive and is actually in prison. Nathan goes round to Skills house and finds out it was him that told Jamie. Skills tells him he didn’t know they lied to Jamie and he was tricked into it. Nathan asks him what else he told Jamie, and Skills lists a number of things, but nothing too serious. Nathan warns him to stay clear of the whole Dan thing until him and Haley have worked out how to tackle it. Peyton is standing outside her old house as a girl walks out the door. She asks if her old room is her room and the girl tells her it is. The girl invites her in calling her Peyton, much to her shock. She walks in to a completely different room that now belongs to Molly. She asks Peyton if she really liked Lucas, whether it was true love all along. Confused, Peyton is shown the old cupboard door where she engraved ‘Peyton and Lucas = TLA’ and is shocked to find her old scribbles. Haley arrives at the studio with Lindsey for a recording session with Mia. As they walk in, they find Victoria waiting for them and tells them that as Brooke is paying, they need to be on time. She demands a listen to the company’s latest investment and Haley tries to comfort Mia into playing. She then tries to get Victoria into the booth, but she refuses and Mia is put on edge. She begins to sing, but Victoria cuts her off telling her she is no good and it is a waste of money. She asks to speak with Peyton before it all gets out of hand. Peyton arrives at the studio to find Mia has left due to Victoria and Haley and Lindsey explain it all. As Lindsey tries to contribute, Peyton interrupts her asking for a few minutes and Lindsey is shocked by her rudeness but walks out anyway. Haley tries to stick up with her as Peyton denies being upset with her but eventually admits that she just does not like her. As Haley says she doesn’t have to, they notice that everything they are saying can be heard in the booth, the booth where Lindsey is standing, not looking too impressed. Lindsey leaves as Peyton regrets her words. Mouth goes into his office to find all his colleagues hiding from Alice. They tell him that they need him to go and talk to Alice as they are fed up working weekends. They tell him he has to do it as no one likes her. They declare her a bitch. Lindsey arrives home to Lucas declaring Peyton as a bitch. Peyton goes to Brooke’s store and declares her mom as a bitch. She explains how Mia has gone MIA and Brooke apologises offering to talk to Victoria. As she leaves, Millicent freaks out and hides behind the checkout as the hot guy she met at the opening is outside the store. Mouth walks in as Brooke waits for the hot guy to walk in. Suddenly, she realises Mouth is Millicent’s hot guy. He asks for a present for his boss and leaves so Millicent can emerge from behind the checkout again. She seems upset as Mouth is buying a present for a girl, but Brooke laughs it off at the thought of Mouth dating his boss. Mouth goes home to sleep with his boss and asks Alice to make an effort with the crew, but she laughs it off refusing to. See leaves Mouth disappointed. Jamie goes to jump in the pool with his dad, and asks for Carrie to go in. She takes off her dressing gown to reveal a bikini. She jumps in and the three begin to splash each other and laugh. As they do, Haley watches the three of them play in disbelief. That night, Jamie has another nightmare. He gets up and shouts for his momma. As he runs out the room, Haley comes behind him telling him it is ok and as she goes to hug him, Jamie turns around and asks for his other momma. He runs off and as Haley goes back into her bedroom to tell Nathan, she is shocked to find Nathan and Carrie kissing on her bed. She gasps in shock as they both look at her and smile. She wakes up in relief and stares across to find Nathan not in his bed. She goes downstairs to find Carrie offering her breakfast. Haley tells her she might try and drop some weight, but Carrie assures her she doesn’t have to. She asks where Jamie and Nathan are and Carrie tells her they are both out. As Carrie decides to go for a quick swim, Haley asks her not to wear a bikini when she goes swimming as it is inappropriate for Jamie. Carrie completely agrees with her admitting it was her poor judgement. She promises it won’t happen again. Meanwhile, Brooke is lecturing Victoria and she promises it won’t happen again. She tells Victoria to stop acting the way she does as it is her money. She invites her to go back to New York as she moans about where she is staying, but Victoria changes the subject and promises to not interfere with Peyton’s business, but will interfere if she thinks her daughter is making a mistake. Meanwhile, Skills and Jamie are on rock band, and as the game finishes, Jamie begins asking questions again about Dan and Skills tries to avoid the subject. Back at home, Nathan finds Jamie cleaning his room and is once again forced to go to see Skills and yells at him for telling Jamie that Dan went to prison for not cleaning his room. Skills admits he panicked and does not like lying to him and they have to tell him eventually. Lucas goes to see Peyton telling her they need to talk asking if she told Lindsey she doesn’t like her and Peyton confirms it. As Peyton lists the other things she has to worry about other than Lindsey, Lucas offers his help, but Peyton tells him no and to go back to his girlfriend. Quentin goes to see Lucas and finds Haley in his office too. He sits down and Haley offers him a way to pass his class and remain eligible to play basketball. Quentin agrees to think about it when asked what he thinks. At the river court, Nathan goes to see Quentin and tells him to read the book too as he knows what it is like to regret something and he has to live with it every day. So if he could change it, he would. Brooke and Peyton are designing a new line together as Brooke thinks of t-shirts such as ‘Zero is not a size’ written on them. As Peyton brings up Victoria, Brooke admits she is not horrible all the time as she looked after her during the last few years. As she says this, Victoria walks in full-naming Brooke. Millicent runs off into the back as Victoria asks if Brooke has been arranging a meeting behind her back, and as Brooke admits to it, Victoria tells her not to as she has done it all in the past and Brooke is just not smart enough to do it. Brooke and Peyton are left in shock as Victoria leaves. Peyton gets up and marches outside and tells her to stop being a bitch to her daughter. Victoria tells her it is none of her business, but Peyton tells her it is when she treats her best friend like that. She accuses Victoria have being scared she is too smart as then the business will not need her. Victoria warns her that soon she will make Brooke see that she is just after her money, but Peyton confirms what she said, and that she meant if she tears down Brooke any more, as she does not have to bite her tongue as Victoria is not her mom. Victoria turns around saying it is clear Peyton never had a mom. Peyton throws it back saying neither did Brooke. Lucas is staring at the engagement ring he used to propose to Peyton as Lindsey walks in. She sees it and Lucas gets down on one knee. He proposes as Peyton suddenly appears on the bed in her underwear telling Lindsey to say no, just like she did. He wakes up and Lindsey peers in telling him to get ready for dinner with Nathan and Haley. Mouth goes into his office and his friends ask if he talked to Alice. Mouth says he tried, as they tell him that he is in line for the on-line reporting job. They think it is because Mouth stood up to her. Just then, Alice walks in the room and demands everyone gets back to work. Also trying to stand up for himself, a colleague laughs in her face calling her a hag, and Alice fires him on the spot. Nathan is trying to put on his trousers and, unable to get them on, shouts for Haley and looks for his cane. Carrie emerges and Nathan asks where Haley is. As Carrie tells him Haley has gone out, she asks if he is ok. Lying, Nathan says he is but Carrie realises he has no pants on and Nathan admits he overdid his rehab and he is having trouble. Carrie says it is alright and she begins to put on his trousers. As she puts them on, she tells Nathan about Haley asking her to not wear a bikini in the pool. Nathan assures her Haley didn’t mean anything by it and Carrie comments on how ironic it is, as if she wanted someone not to get turned on, maybe Nathan shouldn’t go topless. At dinner, Haley asks about Lucas’ writing and he tells them he has started again as Nathan reveals his physical therapy is going well. Carrie then says he is looking great in the pool and then concludes to say his rehab is looking well. Nathan then asks what Haley is thinking as she goes quiet, realising Carrie’s inappropriate behaviour. Haley lies that she is thinking about Quentin and Lindsey talks about Peyton and how she thinks she has a jurisdiction over Lucas and if she keeps her behaviour up, Lindsey will kick her ass. Lindsey then admits she was joking but just wanted her to like her. Jamie then goes downstairs and as Carrie offers to take him to bed, Haley assures her she has it. She tells him to go to bed and as Jamie ignores her asking for Nathan, Nathan tells him to listen to his mom. At the dinner, Haley and Nathan decide to go upstairs to talk about Dan with their son and stop the nightmares. As they leave, Carrie tells Lindsey she agrees with what she was saying, just because two people have history, does not mean they are supposed to be together. As the parents go upstairs, they find Jamie terrified of sleeping. Haley tells him he did some bad things and has to go away. When asked if he will ever come back, Nathan says someday but he will always be safe with them. At the bar, Brooke and Peyton are having drinks as Brooke checks out the barman and is asked for an autograph. Peyton asks about Brooke’s love life and as Brooke tries to say ‘no comment,’ Millicent tells her that she sleeps around but never gets involved. Brooke admits being a celebrity makes it hard to trust people. Back at the meal, Quentin knocks at the door, and entering the room admits that he is going to start reading the book. As Nathan sees him out, Quentin tells him that he will be his scoring record and Nathan laughs as he would have said the same thing. At the bar, the bar tender approaches Brooke and asks for her signature. Assuming it is an autograph, Brooke is shocked to find it is a bar tab. The bartender admits he does not know her and introduces himself as Owen. Before walking off, he tells Brooke to let him know if she wants his autograph. As they go to leave, Peyton spots Mia and drags her into the studio. Mia admits she can’t start the label as she is not ready. Peyton asks her why she writes and Mia tells her that she writes music to reach that one girl or boy who wakes up and feels as though it is not worth it as she has felt like it. She does not care about fame or money. After this, Peyton tells her that is why she is ready. Brooke finds Victoria in the store working. She approaches her and tells her that she loves her and appreciates her. Victoria responds by saying the same back. They hug as Brooke sighs happily. She wakes up to find it was a dream and sadly faces reality. She goes into the store and, like her dream, tells her that she loves and appreciates her. Victoria responds by saying whatever and asks her to lock up. Brooke begins to cry at the reality of her and her mother’s relationship. Lucas goes to Tric and stares into Peyton’s office. He goes in and sits down with Peyton telling her she hasn’t been herself and asks why. Peyton tells him about how she went home and saw the sign and that they could have had always until he spoilt it by ambushing her. She blames him for giving up on them as she never said no. Furious, Lucas says it was her that gave up on him as she never believed in him or his novel as it wasn’t about her. Peyton then asks why she buys a copy every time she sees the book if she never believed in him. She begins telling him what he wrote in the book about how she was destined to be great and how they were going to be together forever, but he should not have said it to her or the world as he did not mean it. Lucas then leaves in shock as Peyton tells him she wants to start paying rent, even though she does not have the money for it as she does not feel right about the situation. Lucas says it is called him being nice and they both agree that maybe it needs to stop. On her way home, Lindsey drives past the club and is upset to see Lucas’ car with Peyton’s. Mouth is told by another employee that Alice must like him, but if it goes south then he is in trouble. Mouth goes to see Alice and tells him he is going home, not with her and Alice threatens him with his job, so Mouth says he is ill and should be back to normal tomorrow. Brooke rings Millicent and tells her to reschedule the meeting with Macy’s without Victoria’s permission. Nathan goes to get into bed with Haley and Nathan pretends to check for clowns as they laugh. He goes to check the balcony and as he does, he sees a naked Carrie swimming in the pool. Carrie gets out and smiles as she knows she is being watched. Memorable Quotes :”Well all right, you said he asked you stuff. What else did you tell him?” :”Not much, just the truth...Like, the Man killed Tupac and Biggie, never date girls named Bevin and Santa Claus is black” ::Nathan Scott is shocked to find what Skills has been teaching Jamie Scott :”Zero is not a size. Our models are tall” :”Tall and fat” ::Brooke Davis and Victoria Davis have yet another disagreement :”There’s one thing that every great player has and that’s the will to do whatever it takes to be the best. I don’t see that in you, Q. At this point you don’t even have a team, so maybe you should think about that...I have a team, every day I wake up and put on the uniform. Mistakes, regret, what could have been. And if I could go back and change all that just by reading a book, trust me, I’d read the book. And if not, well welcome to the team Q” ::Nathan Scott attempts to get Quentin Fields to pass his English class :”In case you have to hear it, you have zero business sense...For the last three years I have been calling the shots and look how this company has grown. You’re a talented designer, Brooke, but you don’t spin the straw into gold. I do. Truth be told, you’re not smart enough to do it.” ::Victoria Davis to Brooke Davis :”Stop tearing down your daughter. She might have to bite her tongue with you because you’re her mother, but you are not mine” :”No, I am not. As a matter of fact, it’s quite clear you never had a mother” :”Yeah, neither did Brooke” ::Peyton Sawyer argues with Victoria Davis :”You know Haley asked me not to wear a bikini in the pool. She said it was inappropriate around Jamie...It’s just kind of ironic, you know? I mean, if she’s worried about someone getting turned on out at the pool, she probably shouldn’t let you go shirtless.” ::Carrie to Nathan Scott :”Peyton feels as though she has some sort of jurisdiction over Lucas because of their history. I was really hoping it wouldn’t be an issue, but clearly it is” :”Lindsey, Peyton’s got a big heart” :”Yeah, to go along with her big mouth. I know I went to an Ivy League school, but if she keeps it up she’s going to get her ass kicked” ::Lindsey Strauss tells Lucas Scott what she thinks of Peyton Sawyer :”Just because someone has a history with a person, doesn’t mean that’s who they should be with” ::Carrie to Lindsey Strauss :”Mom I know this has been really hard on you, but I need you to trust me, okay? And no matter what happens, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I appreciate you and maybe I don’t say that enough” :”Of course I trust you honey. More than that, I love you. And I am so proud of you. I wouldn’t miss this for the world” ::Brooke Davis has a dream about Victoria Davis :”You gave up on me. That’s why you didn’t say ‘Yes.’ You didn’t think I could do it. You didn’t think I could get my novel published, maybe you just didn’t care because it wasn’t about you or what you wanted” :”Well if that’s the truth, if I never cared, then how come every time I see this stupid book, I buy it? Every stupid damn time, Luke! You said I was great, you said I could be great, you said we were destined to be together! You said it to the world, you said it to me and I wish you never had because you did not mean any of it” ::Lucas Scott argues with Peyton Sawyer :: ::"Okay, so tell me again, what happened?" ::"We walked in and Bitch-toria was there waiting ::- Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott Voice-over No Voice-over Music * "Hughes" - The New Amsterdam * "No Good" - Kate Voegele * "Happy Alone" - Earlimart * "Side Of The Road" - Matt Shwachman * "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" - Jet * "Looking For Love" - Michelle Featherstone * "The Subtle Labyrinth" - Mike Wolpe * "Vision" - Oliver Future * "Better Than Love" - Griffin House * "No One's Gonna Love You" - Band Of Horses This episode's title originated from the song Don't Dream It's Over, originally sung by Crowded House. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss Category:Episodes featuring Carrie Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Owen Morello Category:Episodes featuring Alice Day Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Molly